


I can't help myself from falling in love with you

by Fedies



Series: V A L I E T T I x P I N A M O N T I [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Brunico 2017, Happy Ending, Inter FC, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Primavera dell'Inter 2017, Spin the Bottle, Valiemonti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Andrea e Federico si rincontrano a Brunico dopo essersi lasciati tutt'altro che bene in vacanza.Zinho ed Enrico non possono permettere che i loro migliori amici si rovinino la vita in quel modo, così escogitano un piano che faccia rendere conto ad entrambi dei sentimenti che nonostante tutto ancora li legano.





	I can't help myself from falling in love with you

“Allora? Che pensi di fare?”

“Niente, Zì, che posso fare? Mi ha lasciato”

Andrea sospira, il ritiro è iniziato da meno di due ore e lui già desidera ardentemente di tornarsene a letto a dormire.

Sa che Zinho vuole soltanto aiutarlo, ma quel interrogatorio mattutino sulla rottura tra lui e Federico proprio non l'aiuta.

“Andre secondo me dovresti...-”

“Zitto, ti prego sta' zitto”

In quel preciso istante Federico Valietti fa il suo ingresso al parco sportivo di Brunico, già in tenuta d'allenamento e con un lieve sorriso ad incorniciargli il volto.

Appena lo vede, Andrea si sente morire.

Non c'è stato un solo giorno, una volta tornati da Riccione, in cui non l'abbia pensato; non c'è stata notte in cui non abbia pianto col viso nascosto nel cuscino come un ragazzino.

Federico è bellissimo e nonostante tutto Andrea vorrebbe correre da lui e baciarlo, anche se l'ha lasciato da perfetto stronzo, anche si ostina a voler mostrare a tutti la sua falsa relazione perfetta con Chiara.

Proprio lui, che sapeva benissimo quanto facesse male vedere la persona che si ama insieme ad un'altra, era caduto col piede nella stessa fossa.

Il difensore saluta tutti, prima i ragazzi della prima squadra con una stretta di mano e poi affettuosamente i suoi compagni di Primavera.

Quando arriva davanti ad Andrea il sorriso sparisce dal suo viso.

“Pensavo fossi a Verona”

“No, alla fine questa stagione rimango”

Tra di loro scende uno scomodo silenzio, Zinho ed Enrico li guardano preoccupati, poi finalmente mister Spalletti chiama tutti sul campo per le prime presentazioni.

Quando al momento degli esercizi in coppia Federico e Andrea lavorano separati tutti i nerazzurri della Primavera capiscono che è successo davvero qualcosa di serio, anche se Vanheusden e Celeghin sono gli unici a conoscere tutta la storia.

Stare lontano da Federico è quasi un male fisico per Andrea, così vicini eppure tanto distanti; per la prima volta in vita sua l'attaccante non riesce a godersi un allenamento.

Subito dopo pranzo Andrea scappa in camera, desideroso di buttarsi sotto la doccia e far confondere le proprie lacrime con il getto d'acqua fredda.

Quella maschera di tranquilla indifferenza gli si stava sgretolando in faccia.

Enrico lo vede correre su per le scale e gli lancia uno sguardo preoccupato, prima di rivolgersi a Federico.

“Vi state distruggendo”

“Sto cercando di fare il meglio per lui e per me” prova a giustificarsi il terzino, ma il tono debole con cui pronuncia quelle parole lo rende poco credibile.

La verità è che perfino Federico ha smesso di crederci.

“Ah Fede piantala di dire stronzate, per piacere. Sei tu il meglio per Andrea e lui è il meglio per te. Smettila di nasconderti dietro scuse inutili e paranoie che ti costruisci da solo. Se lo ami veramente allora un modo per risolvere le cose lo troverai sempre”

Federico non lo sopporta, ad Enrico, perché ha sempre ragione.

Gli dà le spalle e s'incammina verso la propria stanza, ma sa che ignorare le parole del compagno non cancellerà la loro veridicità.

 

 

Andrea non sa come si ritrova a partecipare a quello stupido gioco della bottiglia in camera di Zinho, sa solo che il compagno l'ha praticamente costretto a prendervi parte ed ora l'attaccante se ne sta sul letto con la schiena contro la parete e spera che il muro lo inghiottisca.

Federico gli è seduto di fronte, sul tappeto a gambe incrociate, e Andrea sta facendo di tutto per non far cadere lo sguardo su di lui.

Quando la bottiglia indica proprio lui, l'attaccante capisce che al peggio non c'è mai fine.

Enrico e Zinho si lanciano un'occhiata complice che Andrea non coglie.

“Bacia Nicolò”

Federico fa saettare lo sguardo dal viso del suo compagno a quello del nuovo arrivato; Andrea invece sembra nel pieno di un infarto.

“Che?!”

“Dai un bacio a Nico. Con la lingua” precisa Zinho, con un sorrisetto diabolico.

Andrea pensa di non essere mai stato così in imbarazzo come in quel momento.

“Ma non si può fare ragazzi, dai...”

“Per me non c'è problema” dice il diretto interessato, facendo spallucce, nonostante Pinamonti gli stia chiedendo aiuto con lo sguardo.

Federico lancia un'occhiata di fuoco a Nicolò.

Chi vuole prendere in giro? Non smetterà mai di provare qualcosa per Andrea e in quel momento sta bruciando di gelosia, vorrebbe prendere a pugni prima Enrico e Zinho – quei due stronzi, è certo che l'abbiano fatto di proposito! - e poi quella faccia tosta di Nico.

Andrea sbuffa e si sporge in avanti, imitato poco dopo dal nuovo compagno di squadra, e per una volta decide che può permettersi anche lui di fare lo stronzo.

Poi lui e Federico non stanno più insieme, non è un suo problema, Fede non si è mai preoccupato di non ferirlo.

Allora bacia Nicolò con impeto, i loro nasi si scontrano un po' goffamente ma Andrea non ci fa caso, si limita a stringere tra le mani le guance di Nico e a giocare con la sua lingua.

Quando si staccano l'altro sembra un po' sconvolto, Andrea ha il viso arrossato e vorrebbe scomparire dalla faccia della terra.

Pensava che sarebbe stato bello, invece si sente solo tanto stupido.

Si alza un coro di “ohhh” parecchio divertiti da parte dei suoi compagni che lui prova ad ignorare; stavolta non può fare a meno d'incrociare lo sguardo di Federico.

Un po' è sorpreso di vederlo così cupo.

Lo stupore viene poi soppiantato dalla soddisfazione, perché Fede prova ancora qualcosa per lui e non può nasconderlo.

“Federico tocca a te!” rompe il silenzio Enrico, pronto a far girare la bottiglia, ma l'interpellato scuote la testa e si alza.

“Sono stanco, torno in camera” decreta, sotto gli sguardi un po' meravigliati dei compagni.

Di solito se c'è da far baldoria Federico non si tira mai indietro.

Andrea lo guarda di sottecchi mentre sparisce oltre la porta, vorrebbe entrare nella sua mente e capire cosa sta pensando.

Da un po' di tempo a quella parte Federico ha smesso di essere un libro aperto per lui e la cosa lo fa star male, prima che lo lasciasse riusciva a capire immediatamente cosa gli passasse per la testa.

“Se vuoi riprendertelo, è il momento giusto” gli sussurra all'orecchio Zinho, mentre gli altri vanno avanti col gioco.

Andrea lo guarda, in viso ha dipinta un'espressione rassegnata ed un sorriso amareggiato.

“Ringrazio te ed Enrico per averci provato, Zì, ma non funzionerà. Federico non tornerà con me”

“Ehi, che fine ha fatto l'Andrea Pinamonti che conosco io? Quello che non si ferma davanti a niente. Ora va di là e vatti a riprendere il tuo ragazzo”

Lo incoraggia il compagno, facendogli cenno di alzarsi dal letto.

Andrea sospira.

Rischiare oppure no?

Prendere o lasciare?

Ma doveva provarci almeno un'altra volta.

Federico e il loro rapporto ne valevano la pena.

“Fanculo...” mastica un'imprecazione ed esce dalla stanza, alla ricerca di Fede.

Zinho ed Enrico si scambiano un sorriso speranzoso.

Andrea cammina rapido per i corridoi, chiamando il nome di Federico senza preoccuparsi di usare un tono di voce troppo alto o di sembrare un folle.

Il terzino, affacciato al balcone che dà sul cortile, sente la voce di Andrea chiamarlo quasi urlando e allora muove un passo verso il corridoio, attirando la tua attenzione.

“Andrea? Ti sei rincretinito?”

L'attaccante riprende fiato e lo raggiunge con poche, lunghe falcate.

“Devo parlarti... perché te ne sei andato, prima?”

Andrea lo sapeva, il perché, ma voleva che fosse Federico a dirglielo.

“Ero stanco di giocare”

“Stronzate. E' perché ho baciato Nicolò. Cazzo Fede guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non mi ami, che non te ne fotte un cazzo di me, ed io ti lascio stare per sempre, lo giuro”

Federico vorrebbe proprio mentirgli, dirgli una colossale bugia fingendo che davvero non gli importi nulla, ma non ci riesce, non guardandolo negli occhi.

“Tu mi ami ancora?” chiede invece, con voce tremula, specchiandosi nelle iridi di Andrea.

“Che razza di domande fai... ci ho provato con tutto il cuore ad odiarti, ma sì, ti amo ancora ed esattamente come prima, Federico. E non me ne fotte niente di Chiara, o di mantenere il segreto o dello stare lontani... io voglio soltanto te, con tutti i pro e i contro del caso”

Nel frattempo Andrea ha continuato ad avanzare e così Fede si ritrova con le spalle contro il muro, fuori al piccolo balcone.

Sembrava di essere tornati ai primi tempi, quando era Federico quello insicuro mentre Andrea era colui che riusciva a togliergli l'anima con un bacio all'improvviso.

Ed è proprio quello che fa, lo bacia, con la paura folle che il terzino possa allontanarlo.

Federico invece lo attira ancora di più contro il proprio corpo e risponde a quel contatto di labbra quasi con disperazione, mentre un paio di lacrime gli solcano le guance.

Andrea si stacca e gli prende il volto tra le mani.

“Piangi?”

“E' stata tutta colpa mia...”

“Sì, è vero. Ma purtroppo per me... non posso rinunciare al mio sottone preferito”

L'altro soffoca a stento una risata e si asciuga rapidamente le lacrime, tornando a circondare con le braccia il collo di Andrea.

“Ci riproviamo?”

“Aspettavo soltanto che me lo chiedessi”

Le loro labbra stanno per scontrarsi di nuovo quando la voce stridula di Spalletti dal corridoio li fa sobbalzare.

“Pinamonti! Valietti! Certe cose si fanno in camera!”

I due sbiancano mentre il mister, scuotendo la testa divertito, continua per la sua strada.


End file.
